


1-900-STUDS4U

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: The most popular phone sex operator just got a new regular client.





	1-900-STUDS4U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



Sandor sighed, as the woman on the other end of the line screamed her orgasm into his ear. She was exaggerating, for his benefit, he supposed, but it didn’t matter to him. _“Oh, baby...that was ah. Maze. ING. Same time next week?”_  

“Any time for you, darlin’,” he said in the faux Southron accent she liked before hanging up. “Buggering hells…”

“You ok, man? I could hear her from over here,” Tormund said, leaning back in his chair. Their back of their cubicles were facing each other and his friend liked to check in on him every now and then.

“Yeah...it was just Pinky.” A regular for him, she had been one of the first calls he had taken when he started working at the phone sex line a few months ago. “She’s something else,” he said, tired from the ordeal. She was nice enough, he supposed, but she tended to be really draining on him.

“Ah, well, maybe your next call will perk you up?” Tormund said hopefully. Sandor snorted. He highly doubted it.

The line rang for both of them. “Good evening, my lady,” Sandor said into his headset, switching to his _professional_ persona. He hated this mask he had to wear, but he couldn't argue that it got results. “How can I pleasure you tonight?” Even with all the crap he had to deal with, this was by far the easiest job he had ever had, and he was also one of the most popular operators in the company. He made $0.375 per minute, and usually pulled in over a hundred dollars in an eight hour shift. His boss had even told him he was doing so well, he was a getting a pay bump in his next paycheck. His face, half mangled as it was, had absolutely zero bearing on his approval rating. It was his low, gravelly voice that made him the star of the office among both the male and female callers. That, and his ability to concoct stories that the clients liked. He normally hated lying, but this wasn’t lying, per se. It was make-believe, just for adults, and he was ok with that. He wouldn’t mind if there was less sex involved, as he felt he was becoming numb to the idea, but maybe that wasn’t so bad either. His lack of a love life had been a thorn in his side for years, and now it didn’t matter if he got laid or not. The idea of sex had lost any meaning and bored him.

The caller was enthusiastic and also done in less than five minutes. He almost smiled. The quick ones amused to no end, for some reason. His line rang again before he had even put his hand down on the desk. “Good evening, my lady,” he said, “How can I pleasure you?”

 _“Um...hi...I’ve...I’ve never called something like this before…”_ the woman said. She sounded nervous. _“I don’t really know what I’m supposed to do…”_

“Well, first, I’ll have to ask for your credit card number. If you’d like to make an account, I can help you with that as well, but you don’t need to decide right now.”

_“An account?”_

“Yes, some of our clients like to call in regularly, so we can set up an account for you and will charge you automatically when you do call in, so you won’t have to give your card information every single time. You can also have first pick of operators, or schedule time for us to call you.”

_“Is it a monthly thing? The payments, I mean...”_

“Yes, we do have monthly accounts available. We also have preset minutes, and--”

_“What’s the most expensive one? Like, all the bells and whistles?”_

He raised his eyebrow. “Well, that would be the Deluxe Platinum Package. It comes with unlimited minutes with the operator of your choice, and--”

_“I’ll take it. I don’t care about the cost. If you can add anything else to it, then please do.”_

“Miss? I don’t want to argue with the customer, but… This is highly unusual.”

He heard her sigh on the other end. _“I… I have my reasons.”_

“May I ask what they are?”

Silence for a bit, then, _“Are you going to not let me sign up if you don’t like my answer?”_

“Depends more on legalities than my opinion,” he said gently.

She sighed again. _“Ok, that’s fair. I wouldn’t want to do anything illegal. I just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me. He doesn’t know that I know. I am just so angry at him, but I can’t break up with him, not yet. I need to do something for revenge, and then I remembered he once told his friends that he likes to call these 900-numbers. So I figured, if I can charge a lot of money to his credit card, the one that he gave me, then I can break up with him and have my revenge. And I am an authorized name on his card, just so you know, but I've never used it before.”_

“Won’t he just demand the money from you?”

_“That’s assuming he can tell which one it is, and that I was the one calling it. I took a look at his statement before calling, and there’s more than a few billed to it, to both men and women, but they’re only numbers, not company names. That's actually how I found this number.”_

“Ah, I see. Alright, I’ll sign you up. Would you like to sample the other operators and then decide on who--”

_“If it’s not too much trouble, I wouldn’t mind sticking with you. You have a very pleasant voice and I get nervous talking to new people. It took me nearly an hour to get the courage to call in the first place. Oh, um... do we have to talk about sex? I’m actually not very comfortable with it, but I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”_

He laughed. “No, we don’t have to talk about sex. It’s your money, or your boyfriend’s money to be exact, so you can use the time however you want.” He entered her information and credit card number into the system.  _Joffrey Baratheon..._ _oh, shit, I remember him... fucking cunt. He wanted me to send him actual dick pics._  “So, my lady, what would you like to talk about?”

_“What’s your name? Or what should I call you?”_

“Most don’t call me anything, or if they do, it’s a name they assign to me.”

_“I’d like to call you by your name, if that’s alright. And... I'd like you to be yourself, not some persona to please a client.”_

He smiled. She was such a funny bird. “I’m Sandor. And I wouldn't mind a reprieve from the masks I usually have to wear.”

 _“Hi, Sandor."_ Her voice was chipper and bright. _"I’m Sansa. Have you ever wanted to be in a book club?”_

He laughed again. “You know, I kind of have wanted to…”


End file.
